This invention relates to support apparatus for use with tables, particularly for use with tables ordinarily used in vans, campers and similar recreational vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,860 discloses a tripod-type table support for a vehicle table, which includes folding table supporting legs and support struts mounted to the central table support tube. In the operative position the support struts are in compression when supporting the table. The arrangement of the prior art support apparatus requires struts of relatively rugged, and therefore heavy, construction.
Another disadvantage of the prior folding support apparatus as described in the aforesaid patent is that in order to fold the table legs it is necessary that the legs move in an outward direction from the central tubular leg support. This makes folding of the leg structure difficult when the structure is within the small confines of a van or camper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved table support apparatus for supporting a van or camper table for use outside the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a folding table support apparatus wherein the table legs move inwardly toward the central support during the folding operation, so that the folding operation can be achieved in a relatively confined space.